


Vimy Ridge

by Calla_Kay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Feels, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, World Wars, i like to make people cry, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Kay/pseuds/Calla_Kay
Summary: Brothers are brothers, you protect them and you die for them.





	

“Your brother is stronger than you are. Why don’t you let him take this one?” 

 

Arthur’s words stung even as the battle wore on. American, Canadian and German casualties were the proof of this war, the Hell on Earth that the world was involved in. “If he is so much better than I am, why must I always play babysitter to him?” he mentally cursed his British father figure, who as usually only saw his twin. Matthew tried to block out the forms on the muddy ground as he searched through the trees. The younger twin had tried to warn him just who was behind this battle. The man with the red eyes was just as cunning as he had been back before he helped train the twin for Alfred’s Revolution. He tried to shake the feelings running through his head, shaking his blond curls that had fallen from the tie to keep his vision clear. 

 

He comes across a clearing, two figures standing in the center. “Alfie?” he whispers, fear in his voice as he clearly sees a gun directly pointed between the Azure eyes. The man at the offending end of the gun made the Canadian gasp. “Prussia.” He knew that he had been the strategy, but he was rarely seen on this front of the war. Thanking his ability to be invisible at will, he approached the two men and ducked behind the safety of a large boulder in the clearing. From ten feet away he felt the fear in his brother and heard the scream of pain, making the Canadian see red as his brother fell to the mud clinging to his shoulder.  
One minute he had been standing in safety the next he was walking and firing his own gun, bullet grazing the snow pale cheek. The moment the blue uniform faced him, he held the gun to the albino’s face. Any sort of love he had felt for the man of his childhood crush had vanished when the bullet left the German gun.   
The Prussian uncharacteristically tripped to avoid the furious blond, who had shoved his boot into the man’s chest with his gun still trained on his target. "I'm going to kill you. Then I'm going to throw your lifeless body down at /your/ little brother’s feet, sounds good enough, eh?" The threatening words surprised the wounded blond behind him, Alfred actually cowering from the aura his twin gave off. 

 

"Think I'm scared of dying boy? Hah! That's funny.” The rough and accented voice cut into him like a knife and he thrust his boot deeper into the man’s chest. "Non, I now you're not.” The Canadian said in a sickly sweet tone. “ But just think of how badly little Germany will break once he sees you dead. A once great empire that he admired, now fallen cause of a bullet. I know I'd take great satisfaction in that it was mine." He face was full of rage as he looked into the blank one of the man he used to know.  
That never changing face was marred by his eyes, full of fear. This broke the younger man, his mind raced with his memories of the man with the Maple leaf eyes. The one man in this world who had never forgotten him, yet He couldn’t feel this way. The man in front of him was no longer the Angel he had believe God sent him in response to nights of prayer. Violet eyes turned dull as he pulled the trigger.

 

BANG!

**Author's Note:**

> I love PruCan and Feels because of it... *Bows* Thank you for reading


End file.
